


Phanniemay 2019

by PhantomAries (stardustaries)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I have No Excuse, Phanniemay, danny is a romantic dork, i am amethyst ocean trash, moving in, phanniemay2019, pure fluff, will update tags as i post more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustaries/pseuds/PhantomAries
Summary: Just a series of one-shots and drabbles following the prompts from Phanniemay 2019! Day 1: Doorways





	Phanniemay 2019

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Phanniemay and it happens to be the last Phanniemay! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it happens, what can you do?

It had been a long day. The late summer sun had only begun to set behind the Amity Park skyline. The heat was only slightly less suffocating from the peak of the afternoon when they had been doing the majority of their work. 

Moving. Sam and Danny were moving in together. 

They had been dating since they were sixteen and at twenty years old, this was a long time coming. Their first two years at Amity University had been in the dorms, establishing themselves as adults and getting some experience in the “real world” before moving in together.

Another thing that had set the timeline back a bit, Danny had insisted on working to not only pay for what school his scholarship didn’t cover, but to help with a down payment. Sam understood it, she would feel uncomfortable if he had paid for the house by himself.

But here they were. On the cusp of their junior year at university, standing in front of their very own townhouse.

They stood side by side, simply staring up at the red brick exterior of their home. Their home. Sam could get used to that. 

“We should get inside; the foods getting cold,” Sam said, fishing the new keys out of her pocket. 

“Hold on,” Danny said, and took the keys from Sam and traded it for their dinner--Nasty Burger burgers.

“What are you doing?” Suddenly, the ground below her feet disappeared, and she was hoisted into Danny’s arms, bridal style. 

“Danny!” Sam yelped. “Put me down!”

“No way, Sam,” Danny chuckled, “It’s a tradition for a person to carry their significant other over the threshold of their new place.”

Sam rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Yeah, when they’re married. Not to mention we’ve been here plenty of times already--we’ve been moving in all day. Plus I am a hot, sweaty mess.”

“You know, I happen to like it a lot when you’re like that,” Danny quipped flirtatiously, “But I thought it would be nice to do it now since all of our stuff is finally here. It’s like we’re walking into our home now.”

Sam blushed furiously, yeah "their home" was something she was definitely getting used to. It was hard to protest when her boyfriend was such a romantic dork. “Even if all that’s in that home is a bunch of boxes and unassembled furniture?”

“As long as it’s with you, it’s home.” Danny replied confidently.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Sam said, her words choking on the emotion that filled her throat. 

Danny grinned. Rather than fumble with the lock and key, he phased them straight through the door. Sam smiled at the man she loved, the man she had loved for most of her life. And as they walked through the doorway Sam knew they were far from happily ever after, but as long as she had Danny that was enough.

He set her down on the other side of the doorway and Sam’s feet and heart ached in protest. 

“Welcome home, Sam,” Danny said leaning down to kiss her gently.

“Welcome home, Danny,” Sam smiled against his lips.

“Beware! I am the Box Ghost!” 

“Ah, fu--”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it's super short because my dumbass forgot today was May 1st, so I just slapped this together!


End file.
